This invention relates to improvements in a strippable paint for temporarily protecting a paint coating film of an automotive vehicle and a surface of a variety of articles for the purpose of preventing degradation of an external appearance of the vehicle and the articles, and techniques for coating and releasing the strippable paint, and more particularly to the strippable paint which is excellent in external appearance and durability and readily releasable upon applying a release agent having a specified composition, a surface regulating agent for smoothing the coating film surface of the strippable paint so as to provide gloss to the coating film surface, and the release agent for making the coating film of the strippable paint water-soluble thereby facilitating release and removal of the strippable paint.
A temporary protective paint has been occasionally coated on a painted automotive vehicle body to be transferred between production steps and between factories, or on a complete automotive vehicle body to be transported from a dealer to a user, thereby preventing damage of a paint coating film of the automotive vehicle body. This is because there is the possibility of the paint coating film sustains damage so as to degrade the painted external appearance of the automotive vehicle body according to a circumstance where the automotive vehicle body resides. Such a temporary protective paint has been hitherto prepared as of a solvent-soluble resin type, a wax type, an aqueous type or a dispersion type, for the purpose of being applied onto the painted automotive vehicle body.